


If I Could Go Back In Time.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I asked for prompts on Tumblr and this was one of them; Laura travels back in time and meets Carmilla before she became a vampire. Submitted to me by Aperioncatalyst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Go Back In Time.

_She stood staring at the machine, she didn't expect it to work, even though LaFontaine had assured her that it would and that nothing would go wrong. But there was still a nagging feeling at the back of Laura’s mind as she stood staring at the contraption that would transport her to another time._

_It all felt a little too ‘Doctor Who’ to her, but she couldn't help the slight flutter in her stomach at the prospect of traveling through time, to see time’s long passed and forgotten, distorted through history. Though there was only one time Laura wished to go back to._

_She had been wondering for a while what Carmilla was like when she was human, that’s where the project of building a time machine with LaFontaine came into play. Laura was going to travel back to 1698. The year Carmilla was murdered and raised as a vampire._

_Laura had wondered briefly how she would react to the time, how she would react to seeing a human Carmilla. How she would react to knowing she would see her just before she was killed. But she had shaken the thought away._

_Laura was bought out of her thought’s by LaFontaine opening the door and walking into the room in which they had kept the machine. “You sure you want to do this Laura?” LaFontaine raised their eyebrow at Laura. Who just nodded._

_"I want to know how different she was, is that so wrong?" LaFontaine just shrugged slightly, they weren't sure if it was a good thing or not. Laura took a deep breath. "Plus, it’s not like I can see her too much, time lines and that." She had thought about that as well, how she could meet Carmilla, but not really meet her._

_LaFontaine walked up to the side of the machine then looked over to Laura. “All set, you have the necklace right?” Laura nodded and lifted the necklace for LaFontaine to see. It had taken them a while to figure out what to use for when Laura wanted to get back home._

_Taking a deep breath Laura walked over to the machine, she opened the door then looked over at LaFontaine for a moment. “I guess I’ll see you when I get back..” There was an unsaid ‘hopefully’ that ended the sentence, so LaFontaine just nodded their head._

_With that, Laura stepped into the machine and closed her eyes, hoping that nothing went wrong, she wanted to make it to 1698 in one piece. There was a bright flash of light, then a whirling sound that whooshed through Laura’s head. She felt dizzy and sick._

_After a short amount of time, Laura felt herself come to a stop, she slowly stepped out of the machine and looked around her, before her was a vast amount to land, with a beautifully structured castle stood in the middle of the grounds. Tree’s lined the area, making the castle isolated to what ever lay beyond the forest._

_From where she now stood, Laura could see a long path leading from the front of the castle and into the tree’s, leading to what she guessed was probably a village or town. A rustling sound to her left caused her to turn all too quickly, she caught her foot on the bottom of the dress she was wearing and fell unceremoniously to the ground._

_Laura focused on the area of tree’s she had heard the noise come from. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Carmilla.. No, Marcalla, walk out from the tree’s. Laura didn't know what to do or say, so she just sat dumbfoundedly on the ground as Marcalla walked closer to her._

_Marcalla had watched the girl on the ground appear out of nowhere, she had been scared when she saw a bright light then suddenly there was a tall box like thing and a girl stepping out of it. Her first thought had been to hide in case it was some elaborate attempt to kidnap her._

_The thought had left her mind the moment she saw the girl taking in everything around her, like it was the first time she had seen the Karnstein estate. Which it very well could have been, her father was very strict on who was aloud back to the estate._

_"Pardon, but may I ask just who you are." Laura blinked slightly and looked at Marcalla, who was stood just a few paces in front of her. Quickly and less than gracefully, Laura got to her feet. She straighten out the dress then cleared her through._

_"Laura, my name is Laura." Laura wasn't sure how much information she could give this version of the girl she knew, Marcalla seeing her arrive had already changed her time line, telling her, her last name, that would change it even more._

_"And what, may I ask, are you doing at the estate. Did my father send for you?" Marcalla gave Laura a look that told her, she knew her father had sent no such request for the girl. Laura just shook her head and opened her mouth a few times._

_"Answer me this, dear Laura, what is this box, and how was it you came to be here, when mere moment’s ago I was alone on this path and no such box was to be seen." Laura watched Marcalla for a moment, she was so different to the girl she knew, to Carmilla. Yet they were the same person. "Be you a witch?"_

_"No!" Laura all but screamed at the poor girl stood before her, she watched as Marcalla took a step away from her. "I am no witch, I promise you this." Laura thought for a while as to how to explain how she got there. "T’was a magic trick." Marcalla looked unimpressed with the answer given._

_"Do not think me stupid, I have seen magic trick’s, I have seen witch craft. You say that you are not a witch, then tell me this, what creature are you? Vampire? Werewolf? Shapeshifter? Tell me monster what you are."_

_Laura tilted her head slightly, she hadn't expected Marcalla to know about the supernatural, when Carmilla had told the story, she had thought that Carmilla had no idea what was going on, to find out that Marcalla knew that there was supernatural creatures shocked her._

_"None. I come from a land far in the future. I am none of the things you listed, though I do believe them to be real. If you must have a name for what I am, I would think time traveler would service."_

_Marcalla seemed to think the name over in her mind for a while. “What time is it you travel from?” Marcalla had yet again shocked Laura, with the way she just accepted what she had told her._

_"I come from the year 2014. I do believe this year I have found myself in is 1698, am I wrong?" It was strange to Laura, how she had picked up the way of talking so easily, she was sure she would have messed up by now, but Marcalla seemed to understand what she was saying._

_"You are correct, the year is 1698." Marcalla paused and then glanced behind her, the way she had been walking. "Would you care to join me dear Laura. May you tell me more about what there is to come in the years ahead."_

_Laura’s blood ran cold in her vein’s at the last sentence that left Marcalla’s lips, so she did the only thing she thought she could. “I would love to join you, but I must tell you now, that I have no knowledge of what lies ahead for you personally.”_

_Marcalla let out an airy laugh, and shook her head slightly. “Well, how could you when you do not know of my name.” With that, Marcalla held her hand to Laura. “I am Marcalla.” Laura smiled slightly and took Marcalla’s hand, placing a gentle kiss there._

_"It is my pleasure to meet you Marcalla, but I fret that I still know nothing of your years." Marcalla frowned slightly then gave a short nod of her head._

_"Then come, tell me of the year you come from. How much does your world differ from mine." With that, the two girl’s started down the path ahead of them._

_"There are many changes, I must no indulge you in too much, for someone of this time to know of my time, would have dire consequences." Laura glanced over her shoulder, to make sure the box she had arrived in was still in view. "I have but only an hour before I must make my departure to my own time."_

_Laura wasn’t entirely sure how long she could stay in 1698, but she didn't want to risk letting Marcalla know too much about a time she herself would get to witness. Laura was already fretting over how this had changed Carmilla’s time line and memories._

_"I understand perfectly my dear Laura. Tell me this, does my family name live on, does the name of Karnstein make it to your time?" Laura gave a sad smile at the question then nodded softly._

_"Yes, I myself know of someone with the last name Karnstein, your name does live on through the years and ages to come, Marcalla." In her head Laura added ‘As do you.’ The smile that came across Marcalla’s face was enough to make Laura forget the sadness that she felt._

_"Wonderful. It is such a worry to father that our name may be forgotten in the generations that come. He does worry that I will be the last to carry our name, I have not a brother to carry on the name, once I am married, my mother and father will be the last to hold the name Karnstein."_

_Laura nodded slightly, she had always wondered if Carmilla had any brother’s or sister’s, she wondered just how many family members she left behind once she ‘died’. She realized now why Carmilla kept her last name, despite changing her first name._

_The sun was setting in the background as Marcalla and Laura came to a small bench at the top of a hill, it gave a perfect view of the grounds and castle below, accompanied with the setting sun, it gave the castle a nice warm glow to it. “I do like it up here, sunset is my favorite time of day, though it does worry father that I come here alone.”_

_Laura tore her eyes from the castle and looked to Marcalla as she spoke. “He tell’s me always that it is not wise that a young girl be wandering around in the dark, unaccompanied by a protector. He does not trust that I can take care of myself. He wishes for a man to be with me at all times, though I have no desire to have such a thing.”_

_Laura nodded slightly. “My father is the same, it would seem that times may change, the world my grow, but father’s will always worry about their daughters.” Marcalla smiled slightly and nodded._

_"We are not so different then dear Laura. We have worry some father’s that wish for us to be protected at all costs. Tell me, do you have a suitor back in your time?" Marcalla tilted her head, just slightly._

_"No. I don’t have anyone like that back home." She paused for a moment and looked back to the setting sun. "There is no one waiting for me for when I get back." She looked back to Marcalla. "Though that is my choice, one thing I will tell you, is that father’s no longer decide who we marry, we have our own say in that."_

_Marcalla’s eyes widened slightly. “Your time sound’s delightful dear Laura. Tell me, what is the view in your time, of..” Marcalla paused and looked around for a moment. “Of the love between two men or two women.”_

_Laura thought for a moment, to her there wasn't an awful lot of change, there were still people that hated the idea, still kid’s getting beaten for being who they are. But it was more acceptable? “It is more accepted, though there are still many people that say it goes against what God intended.”_

_"I would very much like to see your time, though I know I shall be long gone from this earth by the time you come to be." Marcalla smiled at Laura. "Though I am thankful you were able to get to my time, I am glad to have met you dear Laura. I will remember you fondly for the rest of my time."_

_Laura gave Marcalla a small smile, before looking back to where the sun had now set below the horizon, she didn't know how long they had been sat there, but Laura figured it had been a long while._

_"As I will you, Marcalla. Now I must make my departure." Slowly she stood from the bench as Marcalla did. "I am very glad to have met you Marcalla. I won’t soon forget you." With that they walked back down the path to the box. Laura glanced at the rest of the way Marcalla would have to make on her own._

_"You will be okay to return the rest of your way alone?" Laura knew it was a pointless question, she knew Marcalla would be alright getting back to the castle. Marcalla just nodded slightly._

_"I will be fine my dear Laura, you need not worry yourself. I will pray for our path’s to cross again. May that be in this time or another." Marcalla looked over at the castle. "I must be going now myself, my father will be frantic with worry, and I do say he may be angry with me, there is a ball_ _I will be attending tonight.”_

_Laura froze slightly, she knew that Marcalla must have attended many balls, but the thought of this ball being the one in which she was murdered flitted through her mind as the words left Marcalla’s lips. “I will let you be then. Till our paths cross again, I wish you a good night Marcalla.”_

_With that, Laura stepped back into the box, she twisted the middle of the necklace, a bright light soon surrounded her and the feeling of being dizzy and sick came soon after, while there was the whooshing feeling again._

_Once she came to a stop, she took a deep breath and stepped back out of the box, to be greeted with LaFontaine tied to a chair and Carmilla stood stood next to her, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. “Ah, crap.” Laura sighed and looked to Carmilla._

_"You messed with my memories, dear Laura." Carmilla took a step towards Laura. "Did you know that was the night I was murdered, the night we had our conversation."_

_Laura sighed and moved to where her normal clothes were. “I had a feeling, when you mentioned a ball you had to get to.” Laura looked over the top of the screen as she changed. “I didn't know it would take me to that night. I actually had no intention of actually meeting you, just watching from the distance.”_

_"The moment I woke up after being changed, I hated you. The moment I walked through the dorm room and saw you, again. I hated you. You lied to me that night. She said you knew a Karnstein, and while that isn't a lie, you left out the fact that the one you knew was me."_

_Laura stepped out and looked at Carmilla as she made a move towards LaFontaine to untie them. “I couldn't very well tell you that you would attend a ball, where you would be murdered and turned into a vampire, but don’t worry Marcalla, we’ll meet again, only this time, you’ll go by Carmilla.”_

_Once LaFontaine was untied Laura turned to face Carmilla. “Something’s you can’t change, that was a fixed point in your time line, a moment I couldn't alter in any way. And trust me, when you mentioned going to a ball that night, I wanted to tell you not to go. But I realized that by doing that, then you wouldn't be here today.”_

_Carmilla let her arms fall to her side. “I hated you so much, you could have warned me in some way, you knew what was coming for me! I even asked you to tell me about what was ahead for me and you lied! You told me you knew nothing of me!” Carmilla didn't want to be angry with Laura, she had gotten over being angry at the girl._

_But she was angry, she felt betrayed, she felt as though Laura had taken something from her, what she wasn't sure. “I know that Carmilla, and I’m sorry I did that. But there was no way for me to tell you anything. If there was, I would have told you in a heart beat.”_

_Carmilla looked Laura dead in the eyes. “You could have told me about the vampire coming to raise me, you could have told me that we would meet again, I wouldn't have not gone to the ball, I would have still gone, because I would have known that I would get to see you again, but you lied to me.”_

_With that, Carmilla stormed out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Laura, and LaFontaine. “So, I take it she never forgot who you were then. I see you forget to stick to the plan we had.”_

_Laura turned to look at LaFontaine. “She said she never would, for the rest of her time, she would remember me.” Laura sighed and put her head in her hands as she took a seat where LaFontaine had been tied up moments before._

_"Damn girl, you made the vampire fall in love with you in 1698 after only knowing you a short while." Laura lifted her head from her hands and stared at LaFontaine. "You really are clueless aren't you." LaFontaine shook their head. Laura just groaned and placed her head back in her hands._

_She hadn't planned on any of that happening, she didn't mean to make Carmilla, or Marcalla, fall in love with her back then, she didn't even plan on really meeting the girl, she just wanted to see her, see what she was like, how she was different from her grumpy vampire roommate._

_"Ah, crap."_

* * *

 

**A/N - So, this was submitted to me by someone on Tumblr, it took me near enough three hours to write, but I had a lot of fun doing so! I hope I did the prompt justice, and I hope I got LaFontaine's pronouns correct, if someone notices a time where I didn't, please let me know and I will change them! If anyone want's a prompt written for them, then you can go to my Tumblr page and inbox me, and I'll get to it.**

**Tumblr - ALonelyRose-InTimeAndSpace.**


End file.
